Deckhand for Hire
by BunnyXRuss
Summary: Fandom: deadliest catch Rating: NC-17 Warning: man sex! and headbands Pairing: Sten/Russell Disclaimer: I don’t own them just use them in sick twisted way’s Summary: this has to be a crack fic lol. But I shall make this work some how.


**Title: Deckhand for HireFandom: deadliest catchRating: NC-17Warning: man sex! **

**Pairing: Sten/Russell**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them ^^ just use them in sick twisted way'sSummary: this has to be a crack fic lol. But I shall make this work some how.**

**Russ sat at the bar in Dutch harbor his head on the counter as the ice slowly melted in his drink. The question in his head an as to why he was the way he was. "I got fired from the time bandit and the wizard, isn't there someone that would hire ol Russ?" he thought to himself. He didn't notice someone had sat next to him until he could smell something something a crabber shouldn't smell like. He looked up slowly his eyes meeting with those of Sten Skaar. Sten smiled at him sweetly.**

"**hi-ya Russ" he says.**

"**yea, hi, what ever." Russ says as he tries to roll his head to the other side of the bar.**

"**wait, what's the matter?" Sten asks as he pats Russell's back.**

"**I don't have a job anymore john fired me and Keith fired me." he looks at Sten tears thrusting to run.**

"**well would you take a job from me?" Sten smiles. "I could use a seasoned deck like you." he finishes.**

**Russ picks his head up sitting normally he faces Sten a little more. "what's the catch?" Russ just has to ask.**

"**no catch just think that someone like you dosent deserve to be treated like this." Sten smiles. **

**Russ smiles ordering Sten a duck fart "then lets drink to this, a new friendship and a new captain." **

**Sten smiles as he clinks his glass with Russ's. the two sit an talk for a while before they get up leaving the bar together. John an Andy sitting in the corner watching the whole thing.**

"**look Andy Russ has a boyfriend." john laughs.**

"**couldn't have gotten a gayer captain then Sten." laughs Andy. **

**Sig sitting at the table next to them leans over and slaps Andy. "shut up you stupid Swede. You fired one the best workers on your boat now your going to sit here an pick on him. Bunch of assholes is what you two are." says the Norwegian captain turning back to his brothers.**

"**hey Russ can I tell you something." asks Sten as the two walk towards the North American.**

"**go right ahead captain" smiles Russ as he looks over at the shorter man.**

"**well, I have a confession, I've well I've had a crush on you for a while now, I never got a chance to talk to you till now." says Sten shyly as he looks at the ground. **

"**Aww, that's cute Sten" Russ says as he pulls his new captain close as they get closer to the boat. "I've never had a gay fan before, well there was this one chick but that dosent count." he laughs.**

**Sten laughs too wrapping an arm around Russ's waist.**

**They finally reach the boat with Russ helping Sten aboard. Travis walks up to the two as they walk towards the wheelhouse. **

"**Hey Captain, and Russell?" Travis is a little confused at the new person aboard. **

"**Travis you know Russell Newberry, he's going to be working with us" says Sten adjusting his headband. **

"**that's cool, Welcome Aboard Russ, we have a lot of fun on this boat trust me." Travis smiles as he lets the two walk past him.**

**Once they reached the wheel house Russ sat down in the Captain's chair. "you know in all my years I have never gotten to go on wheel watch." he says.**

**Sten looked at him. "what? Never, well we'll let you do what ever on this boat just make sure to work" he finishes giving a wink to Russ.**

**Sten moves to stand in front of Russ, he is grateful that Sten has hired him and would do anything for the small Norwegian captain. **

"**Sten how can I repay you for helping me out like this?" he asks as Sten leans in close.**

"**you can fuck me Russell" Sten moans softly into Russ's ear.**

**Russ growls deeply as he pulls the Norwegian down onto his lap. He looks into Sten's eyes before pressing his lips to his. Sten reaches down palming the front of Russell's pants slowly getting him hard. Russ moans softly as he grabs hold of stens hips and standing up. He brakes the kiss for a moment to ask where the stateroom is. He walks them down the steps an into the large captains stateroom. He lays Sten down on the bed as he shuts the door with his foot.**

"**now are you sure you want to do this." he asks.**

**Sten only nods as he watches Russ remove his clothing. Russ stands proudly then looking down at Sten who is far to over dressed. He growls walking over and making fast work of Sten's clothing leaving only his headband. Russ leaned down biting an nibbling along Sten's neck causing the man below him to moan and sqwerm. Russ's hands wandered all around Sten's body as he listened to the noises that were being made. The small Norwegian bucked his hips wanting for Russ to go further. The older deckhand growled holding down Sten as he got up onto the bed.**

"**Sten this will hurt, I don't have any kind of…" Russ starts but it cut short by Sten handing him a small tube of lube. **

"**a captain is always prepared" laughs Sten.**

**Russ laughs with a soft growl mixed in. he watches Sten as he lubes his cock moving his hand slowly. The small captain speeds his legs as his new deck hand grabs them an drapes them over his shoulder. With a deep growl he pushes in all the way drawing a sharp moan from the captain below him.**

"**fuck me hard Russ" moans Sten rolling his head back onto a near by pillow.**

"**as you wish my captain." purrs Russ as he starts out hard an slow working his way up rocking his body with the movements of the ship still tied at the dock. **

**Sten's hands form fists as he grabs at the sheet below him. Russ places his hands on either side of him as he leans down kissing his new captain. The captain returns the kisses their tongues fighting for dominance. The deckhands wining in the end as he continued his movements reaching a hand down to stroke Sten in time with his thrusting hips. **

"**I never knew fucking a man could feel this good." says Russell leaning down taking in Sten's sent placing kisses along his exposed neck. **

"**oh there's a lot more we could do." growls Sten. "but we'll save those for those lonely nights at sea." **

"**Sten you kinky fucker." says Russ as he takes one of his captains nipples into his mouth.**

**Sten moans in response his hips thrusting upwards giving Russell the sign that he was getting close. Russ grabs on to Sten's hips rolling them over Sten on top taking control.**

"**oh Russ I'm gonna ride you like a horse" Sten moans bracing himself on Russ's chest moving himself up and down on the deckhand's long hard shaft.**

"**oh fuck Sten your going to make me cum" he moans out.**

**Sten moves a little faster making small sucking marks all along Russ's smooth chest making the older man moan his hips thrusting upwards one last time before losing himself in the moment and Cumming hard into his captains ass.**

**Sten collapsed onto Russ panting his fingers barely touching his skin. "Russ that was amazing" he purrs.**

"**anything for my new captain" Russ purrs back playing with Sten's headband.**

**The two fell asleep Sten on top of Russ, unknowing to them Travis watched through the crack in the door a tear of happiness falling.**

"**at least he's smiling again" he says walking away.**


End file.
